Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of the Angry Birds Movie
Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of the Angry Birds Movie is a new movie. Summery Ryan and the gang head to Bird Island to not only help an overly-easy-to-anger bird deal with his anger issues but also get back bird eggs which have been stolen by green pigs. Plot Heading to Bird Island The film opens with Sci-Ryan making an Autobot named Thorn when the alarm goes off. Luigi asks if Thunder Streak gone rogue or "been laying low, conserving his energy, waiting for his moment" but Mario reveals that it is just another movie character who needs their help. Ryan comes over with Twilight Sparkle and explains that it is a bird named Red. Pinkie Pie notes the Red is the name of a bird from the Angry Bird game series and movie. Ryan Tokisaki (who is Ryan from another dimension) explains that Red is easy to anger which the reason why he needs their help. Ryan tells Ratchet to open the Groundbridge and he does. Arriving at Bird Island/Meeting Red Ryan and the gang arrive at Bird island. Crash spots Red running while carrying a egg shaped box and they chase after him and Sci-Ryan says hi to Red as they catch up. They arrive at a bird's house and before the door opens, Ryan puts on a clown outfit just as a bird opens the door. Ryan says "Ta-da!" but the bird starts screaming and Crash tries to calm it down saying "Ssh." as Ryan tries to hug it. The bird's farther steps out and says hello to Ryan and tells Red that he must be so disappointed for being late, but, Ryan tells the bird's father that Red is not late and tells him to look at the time and notes that the order is "set before noon" which the farther does and the cuckoo clock is at "12 o'clock" then the farther said "Ok. Now he's late.". The gang said the word "What?!" in unison. The farther says Red missed the party and asks what is that. Sci-Ryan tells the father that Red fell on the box then opens the box and picks up a squirrel and said: "Well, the squirrel? That's on us.". The farther tosses it away. Thomas explains that Red tried to keep his body between "the ground and the box" but Sci-Mike said that Red got a bruise on his bum. Red shows off his bottom and the farther tells his wife that the "Clown they paid to be there an hour ago" fell on their "son's Hatch-day cake" which is why their "son's Hatch-day party" is ruined. The farther then says the next time Red messes up, don't tell him a story, "Just take responsibility". Ryan reminds the father that it's not a story but the farther mocks him by saying "I'm a screw-up who woke up late and fell on the thing you paid for.". Sci-Ryan sings that "It's not a story, Red almost drowned~". The farther then says that they should settele this out and say "the cake's on Red". Matau clears throat and asks if it's on Red. Ryan tells the father that he's not going to like it but, since he asked "Rather then being on Red as you suggested. This cake..." Red grabs the cake from Ryan and angrily adds "Is on YOU!!". He splats the cake in the farther's face and ask if he want to hear a story. Codylight Sparkle (who is Cody from another dimension) At the bird court/Meeting the cititzens of Bird Island Going to Anger Management class/Meeting Bomb, Chuck, Matilda and Terence Trivia * * *Red and Mighty Eagle will return to help Ryan and Odette in Crash, Thomas and Ryan Meet the Swan Princess. * * *Ryvine Sparkle, Twivine Sparkle, will work for Leonard the King Pig and Nebula Star. * * * * * * * * * * * * * Songs * *Rainbow Rocks *Sound of Da Police * * *Friends * *The Mighty Eagle Song * * * * * Scenes *Heading to Bird Island *Arriving at Bird Island/Meeting Red *At the bird court/Meeting the cititzens of Bird Island *Going to Anger Management class/Meeting Bomb, Chuck, Matilda and Terence */ */ */ */ * *The search for Mighty Eagle/The Lake of Wisdom * */ * * * */ * * *Post Creadits: Ryvine joins Rothbart Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan